


Sleeping Prince

by CampbellB1994



Series: Campbell Series [5]
Category: Gallowglass (TV 1993), Masters of Sex, Takin' Over the Asylum
Genre: Aftermath of Fainting, Fainting, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, New medication, Side Effects
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:54:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26459770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CampbellB1994/pseuds/CampbellB1994
Summary: “And he sh.” Campbell’s voice wavers, body feeling wobbly as his eyes closed feeling his body go numb.
Relationships: Campbell Bain/Joe (Gallowglass) - Platonic, Campbell Bain/William Masters
Series: Campbell Series [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2182233
Comments: 32
Kudos: 8





	1. New Meds

“We aren’t going to take these anymore.” Bill explains, putting Campbell’s old meds in the locked cupboard. “These are your new ones.” Campbell looks at them. “Why have I got new medication anyway?” He sighs picking up the bottle and shaking it. “Because they don’t make your old one anymore. It shouldn’t be very different.” Bill tries to reassure Campbell, pouring some medication into his hand as well as his other one. “I’ve got the day off today. We can do whatever you want.” Bill smiles gently, reading the back of the label at the side effects. “I think I want to stay in. Can Joe come around too?” Campbell asks, rolling his pills between his fingers. “Only if you take the pills.” Bill gets up, grabbing his and Campbell’s plates, bringing them over to the sink. “What if they don’t work? Or they make me ill?” Campbell worries watching the powder fall off onto his fingers, Bill coming over. “Just don’t think about it too much.” Bill sits down at the table again. Campbell closes his eyes, putting the pills into his mouth, grabbing the glass of water and swallowing down the pills. “That’s it. Now let’s go call Joe.” 

“Joe, let’s go into the garden!” Campbell runs out into the garden dragging Joe behind him. Bill watches them from the kitchen as he starts making some lunch. “Kick it.” Campbell says standing in front of the goal. Joe looks around running up with the football before kicking it. Campbell catches the ball kicking it out of the goal before running where Joe was. “Now my turn.” Campbell runs backwards, looking at the ball. “And Campbell runs up to the ball, the clock coming up to the last second.” Campbell says through his hands in a football presenter voice. “And he sh.” Campbell’s voice wavers, body feeling wobbly as his eyes closed feeling his body go numb. “Campbell! Bill!” Joe shouts running to catch Campbell’s body before he hits the floor. “Bill!” Joe holds Campbell against him, the boy’s head drooped down. Joe looks up to see Bill running over after having grabbed some stuff. “Lay him down on the floor.” Bill says placing a pillow under Campbell’s head. “What happened? He was acting normal and then he just.” Joe says, looking down at Campbell. “Right lift his legs up.” Bill moves one of the garden chairs over so that they could put Campbell’s legs on the chair. “He’s fainted.” 

“What is happening?” Campbell opens his eyes looking around. “Don’t move too quickly.” Bill says, leaning down at brushing the boy’s hair out of his face. “What happened?” Campbell says again looking over to Joe, his head lifting. “Woah, keep your head down. You need to stay still.” Bill says, moving the boy’s head down again. “Let’s take this off.” Bill says, pulling Campbell’s belt off of him. “We need to keep his clothing loose.” Bill explains to Joe. “Now could you get a glass of water with a straw. And can you get a banana also.” Joe stands quickly running into the house. “I don’t know what happened.” Campbell whimpers, hands searching around for Bill. “I’m right here.” Bill grabs hold of the boy’s hand as Joe comes back out. “Do you think you can drink some water for me?” Bill takes the cup from Joe, resting the straw in Campbell’s mouth. “Take a drink.” Joe sits crossed legged next to Campbell. “Why did he faint?” Joe asks, toying with the banana in his hand. “Might be a side effect of his new medication. I’ll have to mention it to his doctor.” Bill says, smiling down at Campbell. “Okay let’s sit you up, slowly.” Bill says, hooking his arms under Campbell’s armpits lifting him up slowly. “Rest your head here.” Bill moves the boy’s head against his chest, keeping him sat up. “Keep your eyes open for me.” Bill kisses the boy’s head taking the banana from Joe. “Let’s eat some of this.” Bill opens the banana pulling off a small chunk from it and moving it to the boy’s lips who let’s it in his mouth. “Good boy.” 


	2. Explanation

“So I just fell over. I don’t really remember.” Campbell stands from the floor. “Yeah, we just have to keep your fluids up.” Campbell nods, looking around. “Can we play football again?” He asks Joe. “I think it’s best that we rest.” Bill says, helping Campbell over to the sofa. “I don’t feel funny anymore. Will I faint again?” Campbell asks, pulling Bill down next to him. “We won’t know until we talk to the doctor. But best to be careful today.” Campbell sighs looking over and out of the window, blanking out for a second. “Campbell.” Bill rubs his shoulder making Campbell look over at him. “I’ll go get you a glass of water. Do you want to watch something on the TV?” Campbell nods, taking the remote from Bill. Joe sits down next to Campbell, crossing his legs and watching Doctor Who with him. “There you go.” Bill passes the glass over to Campbell, sitting on the other side of him, Campbell resting his head on Bill’s shoulder. “Make sure you keep drinking.” Bill prompts, tapping at the glass in Campbell’s hand. “If you can, tell us if you are feeling dizzy.” Campbell nods, putting his hand up to Bill’s mouth as the doctor starts an important speech. 

Joe watches as Cambell’s hand starts to relax, grabbing the glass from it before it falls to the floor. “I think he’s going again.” Joe says, prompting Bill to keep a hand against Campbell’s forehead before it falls forward. “Good catch.” Bill says, keeping his hand there so that Campbell’s neck didn’t have too much strain. “Do we need to lay him down?” Joe asks, standing from the sofa so there is room. “It’ll only last a few moments, sometimes moving people causes more harm. I’m just holding his head up so it doesn’t hurt his neck.” Bill explains feeling Campbell open his eyes from under his hand. “Good morning.” Bill smiles gently, helping Campbell move backwards and against the sofa. “Did it happen again?” He frowns, pulling his knees up to his chest. “It did but don’t worry, we’ve got you.” Bill pulls an arm around the boy and moves Campbell closer to him. “I don’t want it to happen.” Campbell’s lip quivers as if he were to cry. “I know bud. I’m going to ring the doctor tomorrow. See what we can do.” Bill rubs his shoulder gently. “Take a drink.” He leans down to grab the cup and straw again. “I’ll go find you a snack.” Joe pulls himself up off the sofa and over to the cupboard. 

“Will I faint in my sleep?” Campbell asks, sat up in bed later that evening. “I don’t want to.” Bill looks behind him from where he was getting changed. “I think that you shouldn’t worry about it too much. It’s not too dangerous and I’ll be right here.” Bill reassures moving under the covers and next to his Campbell. “Did I scare Joe?” He asks, resting his head on Bill’s chest. “I don’t think so. I explained to him what happened. Do you want to visit him at work tomorrow at the library. Get you a book before we go to talk with your doctor?” Bill suggests, trailing his fingers down Campbell’s back. “I want to read Bridge to Terabithia.” Campbell says with a yawn, resting his lips against Bill’s bare chest and kissing him lightly. “We can have a look for that one. Maybe we could try a longer one after that. What about Sandman?” Campbell nods, stretching his arms up and around Bill’s neck. “Sounds cool.” Campbell mutters, burying his head in Bill’s neck as he falls asleep. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also can we talk about the amazing books that Campbell has read. If anyone wants a list of all the books he has read through all of the stories let me know.


	3. Doctors

“Alright, yes we can come in at 1. Okay thank you.” Bill says writing something on a bit of paper before hanging the phone up. “Why don’t we go visit Joe and then get some lunch afterwards?” Bill suggests looking over to Campbell who nods sleepily as he yawns. “Yeah, what will the doctor do?” Campbell asks, pulling at the sleeves of his hoodie. “It’ll just be a check-up, nothing too big.” Bill reassures picking up Campbell’s empty mug. “If you get your shoes on we will go after I’ve washed up.” Campbell looks around to grab his shoes, putting them on and doing up the laces. “Do you think Joe can come to the doctor with us?” Campbell asks looking up at Bill who was grabbing their jackets. “Joe is going to be working.” Campbell sighs, standing up and grabbing his jacket from Bill. “So did you want to see if the library has a Bridge to Terabithia then?” Bill asks, pulling his keys out of his pocket and opening the car. “It looks really nice but I heard it gets a little sad.” Campbell sits down in the car and puts his seatbelt on. “It does but not for a while and we can read that chapter together.” Bill suggests starting the car and driving off to the library. 

“Joe!” Campbell runs up to the front desk. “Do you know where Bridge to Terabithia is?” He leans against the desk, Joe smiling at him. “I think we have it in.” Joe says turning to the computer to search for the book. “Can you come for lunch before I go to the doctors?” Campbell asks, following Joe around the library, Bill was talking to another staff member about some medical box. “I’m working until 4, I’m sorry but how about I come after work?” Joe suggests, reaching up to pull a book from the shelf. “There it is.” Joe says, passing Campbell the book. “Wow the cover is so cool!” Campbell brushes his hand over the front of it. “Oh look they did have it.” Bill says, watching as Joe puts it onto Campbell’s card. “Joe says he can come over after work.” The boy tells him, holding the book to his chest. “That’ll be nice.” Bill rubs Campbell’s back looking at his watch. “I’ll let you know, might depend on if they change his meds again.” Bill says to Joe who nods, typing something into the computer. “All done.” He hands the card back to Campbell. “Well enjoy your lunch.” He says smiling at both of them before calling the next person forward. 

Campbell looks up from his book when he hears his name being called. “Come on now.” Bill says rubbing Campbell’s back. Campbell gets up, looking down at his book as he walks. “Hiya Campbell.” Ethan says, holding a hand out to the boy who ignores him and sits down on the chair with his book. “Campbell you can read later.” Bill says taking the book from him, bookmarking the page before closing it. “So we are here to talk about your medication. What has been happening?” Ethan asks, unlocking his computer. Bill looks over to Campbell but he is glaring at the man for taking away his book. “Well we’ve had a few fainting spells yesterday.” Bill explains, resting a hand on Campbell’s leg. “I was thinking it could be because of the new medication as he started taking it yesterday.” Ethan types a few things in before looking over to Campbell. “Right I think the first thing we should do is a physical. Check breathing, eye sight, heartbeat things like that.” Ethan smiles grabbing his stethoscope. Campbell bites his cheek, shivering a little. “It won’t take long, promise.” 


	4. Checkup

“Breathe in.” Ethan says, resting the stethoscope on Campbell’s shirtless back. “Cold.” Campbell shivers looking over to Bill. “Sorry about that.” Ethan says, moving it slightly. “Okay breathe in.” Campbell takes a deep breath in. “And all the way out.” Campbell breathes out, looking back at Ethan afterwards. “Okay now once more.” Bill watches as Ethan moves the stethoscope down to his lower back. Campbell breathes in and out once more, Ethan putting the stethoscope away and types numbers into the computer. “Are we done?” Campbell sighs, looking over to the book in Bill’s hand. “Not quite yet.” He says, grabbing another instrument from his desk. “This is going to let me look in your ears.” Campbell sighs, kicking his feet against the edge of the doctors bed. “Okay now just look straight ahead.” Ethan repositions his head. “Most people like to look at the clock.” Ethan says, looking into Campbell’s left ear before moving to his right, before moving back to the computer again to type some results in. “Only a few more tests.” Ethan rests a hand on Campbell's shoulders, moving his chair so he sat opposite the boy. “Open your mouth and say ‘ahh’.” Ethan says, turning his light on and looking down Campbell’s throat. “Good, now follow the light without moving your head. Campbell moves his head to the left with the light. “Without moving your head.” Ethan chuckles, Bill resting his hands on each side of Campbell’s head. Ethan moves the light a few times. “Good. Let me just put these in.” He slides the chair back over to the computer. 

“Try these new ones. You can give me his old ones tomorrow so we can dispose of them.” Ethan explains grabbing a bottle of pills from his locked cabinet. “It’s two a day. One in the morning and one in the afternoon. So it should work alongside his antidepressant schedule.” Bill thanks Ethan, taking the pills before resting his hand on Campbell’s back. “Are we ready to go?” Bill asks, passing the boy his book back. “Yes!” Campbell exclaims before looking up to Ethan. “Thank you Ethan.” He smiles gently, popping his lollipop in his mouth before opening up his book. “Come on now.” Bill chuckles gently. “Let’s get you home. Thanks again Ethan.” Bill smiles leaving the room. “I’ll see you tomorrow, don’t forget to bring his old pills.” Ethan calls out before he sits back down at his computer, filling in Campbell’s prescription. “So this one shouldn’t make me sick?” Campbell asks, looking up from his book once they are in the car. “Ethan doesn’t think so. Do you want to call Joe over for dinner or are you a bit tired?” Campbell shrugs with a yawn, closing his eyes as he rests his head against the seat. “We can see him another day.” Bill squeezing Campbell’s thigh before starting to drive home. 

“Prozac and the Clozaril.” Bill says, placing the pills in Campbell’s hand and a glass of water into the other. “Take them and then I’ll have to talk to you about something.” Bill says, putting the pills back into the cupboard and locking it again, turning as Campbell takes the pills. “Wasn’t Joe meant to come?” Campbell asks with a yawn. “We said that he’d come another day, remember?” Bill sits next to Campbell on the sofa taking the glass and placing it on the coffee table. “I need to talk to you about something.” Bill takes Campbell’s hand rubbing his thumb over it to keep his attention. “Work wants me to take on a few extra hours a day. That means that you’ll need to take your pills before I get back.” Bill says, looking to see the reaction. “Why do you have to?” Campbell asks, scratching his fingers along Bill’s palm. “Because then I can look after more people.” Bill says, closing his hand over Campbell’s. “So I bought you something.” Bill grabs something from the side. “What is it?” Campbell asks, flicking up the flaps before pushing them down again. “It’s to keep your pills in. So they will all be measured out in the morning and the evening. Look it has a timer on it which will tell you when to take it too.” Campbell presses the button on the timer making it beep. “So we will try this but if it doesn’t work out, maybe we can see if Joe can do a few hours with you after the library.” Bill explains, pulling Campbell close to him. “Can we read?” Campbell asks, picking up the book next to him, feeling Bill kiss the top of his head softly. 


	5. Beeping

“Alright.” Bill whispers, prying the sleeping Campbell’s fingers off of the book. “Time for bed.” Bill soothes, put the book on the coffee table before sliding his arms around Campbell and picking him up. “Book?” Campbell mutters sleepily. “We can do more reading in the morning.” Bill says, shushing him gently and stroking his hair gently. “What happens?” Campbell asks, tugging at Bill’s shirt. “We will find out in the morning.” Bill says, lowering Campbell onto the bed and helping his jumper off of him. “In the morning.” Campbell yawns, hugging Bill’s arm. “Nu night.” Bill kisses Campbell’s forehead, moving his arm out from Campbell’s grip so that he could undress before joining Campbell on the bed. “Bill.” Campbell sighs happily, nuzzling his head in the man’s chest. “Oh I love you.” Bill smiles with a chuckle, tangling his fingers in Campbell’s hair. Campbell scratches at Bill’s shoulder as he pulls himself up, breathing gently against Bill’s chest happily. 

“What’s that beeping?” Campbell asks, looking around for where the sound was coming from. “It’s your pill box.” Bill says with a smile, sliding a hand down his back. “Right so see the ‘m’?” Campbell nods, shaking the box. “So that’s for morning and then the ‘e’ is for evening. So open this one.” Bill takes it from Campbell and opens the flap. “And then these are the ones that you take. And then in the evening when you hear the beeping you take the ones in the ‘e’ box.” Bill explains, grabbing a cup of water. “But these for now?” Campbell says seeing Bill pass him the glass. “Yeah these ones for now.” Campbell throws the pills in his mouth before swallowing them down. “I’ve got to go to work but I will call you later.” Bill holds the bottom of Campbell’s chin, pecking his lips before grabbing his bag. “Be good. Joe is coming over tonight.” Bill says as he closes the door. When Bill leaves Campbell looks over to the box of pills, shaking at them before he opens the flap and closes it again. “Open, close. Open, close.” He mutters to himself, smiling at the sounds the box was making. He looks around as the phone rings, closing the box and walking over to answer it. “Hello?” He looks around until he hears Bill’s voice on the other end of the line. “Don’t play with the box, just ignore it until it beeps again.” Bill says, knowing Campbell too well. 

Campbell jumps up from the sofa as the pill box beeps. There was a knock on the door as he was pouring the pills in his hand. The boy looks between the pills in his hand and the door. He closes his fist around the pills before going to open the door. “Joe!” Campbell exclaims, shaking his fist. “What are you holding onto?” Joe turns Campbell’s hands around and opens up the fingers. “Go take them.” Joe closes the boy’s fist again. “Bill said that he will be back in an hour.” Joe says, closing the door behind him and letting himself in. “He’s bringing chinese home for dinner.” He watches the boy carefully as he puts the pills in his mouth and takes them. “Are you staying all night?” Campbell sits down on the sofa next to Joe. “Because we are reading ‘Bridge to Terabithia’, you know the book that we got yesterday? And we read a little this morning but Bill says we are getting up to the sad bit. So did you want to read it with us so you don’t get sad?” Campbell rambles off, Joe resting a hand on the boy’s shoulder with a soft smile. “Let’s see what Bill says.” He chuckles, watching the boy grab the remote. “Oh Doctor Who will be on.” Campbell smiles, pulling a pillow into his chest and hugging it as the opening titles run. 


End file.
